Embarrassment
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: One-Shot, Vanellope catches Ralph doing something she finds super funny and amusing and she catches the whole thing on video and shows it to her boyfriend and the other 'Sugar Rush' racers. Sucky summary, but it's meant to be funny


** A/N: I got the idea for this from a video on 'You-Tube' where this girl films her boyfriend singing in the shower, and I was thinking what it'd be like if Vanellope caught Ralph singing in the shower? This is a one-shot, and the song isn't mine either. Enjoy!**

The front door creaked open and Vanellope walked into the appartment.

"Hey, Stinkbrains! I gotta tell ya something!" Vanellope said. She was gonna tell Ralph that her boyfriend Alistair Howe from 'The Walking Dead' just got her a present, a dalmatian puppy that Alistair recently adopted and gave to her as a present for the past year that they've been dating.

"Ralph, ya in here? Ralphie!" she called again. She then heard something coming from the bathroom, and steam came out from under the crack of the door.

"Ralph?" Vanellope said to herself with a whisper. She walked into the bathroom and she made sure to be extra quiet and she couldn't believe what she was hearing, Wreck-it Ralph sang in the shower.

"Oh baby, baby, how was I supposed to know... That something wasn't right here?" Ralph sang. Vanellope smiled and giggled and took out her iPhone 5 and set it to 'Record Video' and her phone recorded the whole time Ralph sang.

"Oh baby, baby I shouldn't have let you go... And now you're out of sight, yeah"

"Show me how you want it to be, tell me baby, 'cause I need to know now. Oh, because my loneliness is killing me. And I, I must confess... I still believe. Still believe! When I'm not with you I lose my mind. Give me a sign! Hit me baby one more time!" Vanellope's giggling then turned into loud laughing that Ralph noticed it and peeked his head from behind the red velvet shower curtain and it showed Ralph with his hair with soap in it and was wet.

"Vanellope! How long have you been standing there?" Ralph exclaimed and his face went red with embarrassment.

"Long enough to record the whole thing! Diaper baby sings in the shower? That's such a laughing riot!" the nine year old laughed loudly. She pressed the button and stopped recording the video and put her phone back in the pocket of her mint green hoodie.

"Alistair gives me a super cute puppy as a one year dating present, and now I know that Wreck-it Ralph sings in the shower? This day couldn't possibly be any better!"Ralph then went back behind the curtain

"Get out!" Ralph said. He was too embarrassed to come out of the shower.

"You better not show that video to anyone" Ralph said with his head peeking out the curtain once more with some shampoo and sweat running down his forehead.

"I promise" Vanellope said with her fingers crossed in her hoodie pockets. She left Ralph alone to continue singing and shower himself and she dialed a number. She placed it on speaker phone and the contact she was calling was her boyfriend Alistair. His caller ID picture showed Vanellope and him holding hands at a costume party and she was a Cat-Woman, and Alistair was Darth Vader, holding his helmet and mask under his arm.

"Hey Vanell" Alistair said as his voice could be heard from the end of the phone.

"Hey, handsome. I just found out the funniest thing today"

"What's that?"

"I caught it on video, just meet me in 'Sugar Rush' after the arcade closes and I'll gather the other racers too at the Castle so I can show ya"

"Alright"

"So, I'll see ya till then"

"Bye my sugar coated angel"

"Bye my pale as stone wonder" she hung up and laughed to herself.

When Yuni gave the 'All Clear' and everyone stopped working at their games, Alistair and the other racers gathered at the castle and they were in front of Vanellope's flat screen TV.

"Thank you all for coming, and I present you the most embarrassing thing ever" Vanellope sat next to her boyfriend and nuzzled his cheek and she pressed play on the remote. The video played and they all laughed their butts off. Vanellope glitched a bit as she laughed. As soon as the video was over, Candlehead spoke up.

"Miss president, are you gonna upload this online?" Vanellope scratched her chin with a mischievous smile.

A day later, Alistair helped her upload the video to 'You-Tube' and it just received 200,000,000 views on it. Felix, Calhoun, and the nicelanders got a laugh out of it and watched it over and over again. Ralph on the other hands wasn't happy and he spent all Saturday in bed and wouldn't come out the whole day until the weekend was over.

**A/N: Wreck-it Ralph indeed sings in the shower. The song was 'Hit me baby one more time' by Brittany Spears and I laughed when I saw the video when that guy sung 'Friday' Rebecca Black in the shower that it inspired me to write this. Please review, thanks. **


End file.
